iPod shuffle challenge
by dongwoosaurus
Summary: Oneshots based loosely on songs.
1. Because I'm Stupid

I feel like I should be typing away since I have two whole days off but it seems like I have little inspiration now. I was hoping that maybe something would hit me and then I could write and it looks like my wish came true! I wasn't sure what characters I should use in this one so I just asked my brother and of course, he told me to pick Bakugan! Well, I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Runo and Dan would be together already and Mira wouldn't be in a love triangle with them. She would be madly in love with Ace.

-

Because I'm Stupid

-

"_Why didn't you tell him?" Julie shouted her voice angry and frustrated. The rain continued to fall heavily around us, drenching our clothes. _

"_Why did you let him do that? You two could have been happy together!" She continued to yell, which caused more tears to flow down my pale face. I sat there, taking in all her words, not bothering to defend myself. I deserved this, all of this. _

"_It's because you're a coward. A stupid, weak coward." She finished menacingly. All the time taken up to build my tough, nearly unbreakable exterior was wasted. I was weak. I was useless. _

"_I hope you feel better now. I really believed in you Runo. But you messed it all up this time." With that, she walked away, leaving my all alone, with only the tears that were mixing with the water to keep me company. _

-

Why hadn't I replied? Why hadn't I told him how I really feel? I asked myself after Alice had found me freezing in the park, on my knees near the playground. She had hurriedly taken me home and helped me change into new clothes.

"Runo, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure that there's a reason why you did it." She had told me softly before closing the door behind her. I stared emotionlessly at the door, not comprehending why she was so kind to me. She should be yelling at me, telling me that I was making the biggest mistake of my life.

It was only a couple of minutes before I started hearing a phone ring quietly from downstairs.

"Hello?" I heard Alice's voice speak. "Hi, Shun."

"Yeah, she's okay, I guess. I found her at the park half an hour ago. Don't tell him. Is he worried?" There was no need to wonder who 'he' was.

"Oh. I think that Julie was too rough on her. I mean, there's probably a reason why she didn't tell him. I just wish that I knew why. She won't talk."

"Oh Shun, I'm so worried. Have you seen her lately? She's so white and her hair's all dull now. And her eyes! They look so empty and dark. She hasn't been eating for two days now! She looks so skinny and fragile, like a ghost. I feel like I'm letting her down, I can't do anything to help her! I'm so worried about her…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying. Okay."

"No! Don't let him come here. It'll make it worse. If you want to, that's fine. Yeah, I'll take care of her. I'm promise. Okay, see you later." With that, I heard her place her phone on the table and walk up the stairs. She knocked gently before poking her head in, cheeks slightly pink.

"Hey Runo, how are you holding up?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. I hadn't moved an inch from where I was before. Was what she said before right? Did I really look that bad? She moved to sit next to me on my bed. I looked at her lifelessly.

"Runo, no matter what happens, I'll be here for you, okay? Even if you don't want to tell me, I'll always be your best friend." She told me softly. With those words, I began to break down. Why did I ruin everything? I was such a horrible person. Alice seemed to be crying with me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept on repeating, the first time I've spoken to anyone for the first time in a few days.

"Why'd you do it Runo? Why didn't you tell him you loved him? Everything would've been alright if you did." Alice barely ever acted this way. It pained me even more to see my best friend like this but I couldn't answer. I had no answer myself. Instead, I shook my head and sat with her.

It was until later when I found my answer. It was so un-Runo like, so stupid. It was my entire fault and no matter what anyone said, I knew it was the truth.

-

At eleven o'clock at night, in a town in Japan, a young blue-haired girl with red, swollen eyes whispered in the dark to herself, three soft words….

-

"_Because I'm stupid…" _

-

Worst one-shot ever in my opinion. Maybe I'll redo this after I finish the others. Hmmm…… review please? I wanna see if it was okay. If I get a few reviews telling me that this wasn't that good, I'll make a edited version. Thanks!

PS Have any questions about the situation? Just ask me! I was trying to make it so you guys could fill in most of the blanks I left but if you ask me or email me, I'll be happy to tell you what I think would happen.


	2. Blue Tomorrow

No need to tell me, I'm a lazy ass. I'm sorry but it kinda seems like FF is losing a bit of its thunder. I'm such a hypocrite. Sigh… Anyways, I'll try my best to get this and all my other stories finished before someone tries to kill me for my slow updating.

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to SM Entertainment and the characters don't belong to me either.

iPod Shuffle Challenge Number 2

-

Blue Tomorrow 

-

Darkness. That's what I see every time I close my eyes. The days that I had spent with all my friends and the Bakugan were long gone. Instead, sadness and loneliness took over. I hated it. So much. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to do this to me, to us? Weren't we enough to make him stay?

I stay locked inside my room all day and night, refusing to talk or see anyone. It was fine though. No one wanted to really see me. I reminded them so much of him, too much of him. They shied away from me, avoiding me as if I was some kind of plague. I was okay though. I had no real desire to see anyone of them either.

The picture. It was the only reminder I had of him. The only thing of him I had left behind. I had considered ripping it and throwing it out but what good would that do? If I did that, I would have nothing left. No memory of him left. I felt the tears prickle down my pale cheeks, dripping on to the tiny picture of the two of us. Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to go? It wasn't fair!

_Flashback Begins_

"_Shun! Don't go!" I had shouted to him, refusing to let him leave by himself. I clutched onto his hand, although I knew I wasn't strong enough to force him to stay physically. He gave me a sad smile._

"_I have to go Alice. My grandfather needs me to go home for a while. I'll be back before you know it," He comforted me. Still, I refused to let go._

"_I have a bad feeling about this Shun. Please! Don't go!" I begged him, pleaded him. Unfortunately, I could not change his decision. He moved his hand out of my grip and gave me a light kiss on the forehead and a short but passionate kiss on the mouth before he disappeared. I stayed, glued to my position as I watched his figure disappear in the sunset. He didn't look back… He didn't see tears spill from my eyes. _

_Flashback Over_

He promised he would come back. He never broke a promise. Until that day. He had told me he would be back, come back to me. But he never did. The plane he had been on had crashed, taking its passengers with him. Some bodies were found, but some were missing. They had told me not to get my hopes up, that he would most likely be dead.

The news had taken a toll on all the brawlers, although I'm pretty sure none of them were hurt as deeply as I was. They never mentioned him in front of me, never so much as whispered his name of gazed at his smirking face in the photo hanging on the wall by my bed.

I ignored the numbing of my fingers as the cold wind whipped my skin, moaning like it was in as much pain as I was. I let out a humorless laugh. No one could know how it felt to be in my position. How were you supposed to live if the one you loved left you, for good? How were you supposed to breath when you know every single time you do, it takes you farther from the last time you saw them? All these thoughts ran through my head as I headed to my destination.

Eventually, I got to where I wanted to be. It was the pace where I last saw him, the place where he had taken my heart with him. I knew that if I did this, my path would must likely end here. But I wasn't afraid, I wasn't scared. I knew that the one person I cared about the most would be waiting for me and that I was all that mattered. My friends would learn to deal with the truth and they would know I would be happy. My grandfather would be crushed, but he too would understand that my life was incomplete without him.

I took a breath, my final one, and took the one step that would end all my pain. I closed my eyes shut and moments later, I was drifting. My whole body that had previously felt ice cold was warm again, my heart felt the burden being lifted. I felt like something wrapped around my waist, just like he used to do when we were alone. And through the darkness that I was witnessing through my closed eyes, I heard someone whisper something softly in my ear, his breath tickling me.

"_I love you…"_

**Wo ai ni bu hui gai bian**

**(I love you, it will not change)**

**Wo ai zhe ni dao yong yuan**

**(I'll be loving you till eternity)**

**-**

How bad was this? I've been itching to get this over with so please review, even if It sucks eggs. Thanks….


	3. I Don't Care : Part A

Guess what people? My sleeping patterns have been all messed up! I slept at 7 last night and now I'm awake a three in the morning! Well, there's nothing to do in my house but type or do homework and my internet isn't working, which doesn't help at all. So here I am, typing away on my computer when it's pitch black outside. Well, I do hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own phone. Apparently,

iPod Shuffle Challenge #3

I Don't Care

-

"_**Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care,**_

_**that's the only way you boys learn"**_

_**-I Don't Care. 2NE1**_

-

"Look, I said that I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Dan said the next morning, when he woke up passed out on his bed with his best friend watching him from a stiff chair and a major hangover.

"You say that every time, jerk! I'm so sick of finding you at some random club or party and dragging you back home at two o'clock in the morning!" Runo replied angrily, her eyes alight with fire. Every single time Dan would go out to some place with his friends, he would drown himself with alcohol for god knows what reason and Runo would be left to pick up the pieces. She was so tired of it. So sick of it. So she did the only thing she could think of, something that Dan wasn't expecting at all,

"I said that I'm sorry already Runo. What more do I have to do?" Again, those infuriating brown eyes looked up to meet hers and even through her growing anger and his state, her heart still softened at the innocence and depth of them. But she could not give in, like she had every time before.

"Handle these problems yourself Dan. I don't care anymore." With that, Runo stood up, ignoring the pain from sitting on the chair for too long and took long strides to the door. Before Dan could catch up to her, she was out of his room and the audible slam of the door to the apartment could be heard.

Dan gaped at the door in the dim light. Did that just really happen? Did Runo just walk out? He shook his head, trying to reassure himself. She was his best friend since they were babies, she couldn't be serious. No, no. He refused to believe it. He **needed** his fun-loving, blue-haired best friend. How could he manage without her?

_No, she would come back. She knew that he couldn't function properly without her. She would understand, she would forgive him…_Dan tried his best to calm down, to tell himself that she would indeed return. But like most times, Dan was wrong.

-

He got up and drank the coffee (which Runo made for him, of course) that had been placed on the table next to his bed. He could taste the cream and sugar mixed into it, just the way he liked it. No one understood Dan as well as Runo did and although thy constantly fought 24/7, they were extremely close. No one understood why Runo was so rude sometimes but he knew. She hid her insecurities that way, and even if she wouldn't even admit it to Dan, he knew the second he looked in her eyes. Likewise, Runo was the one person Dan could fully trust with his secrets. She was the one he came to when his parents got into a huge fight. She was the one who would sneak into his room to talk to him about mindless things to get his thoughts off of his parents fighting loudly downstairs.

No one, not even their group of friends understood their wacky relationship. Alice was always secretly surprised when they showed random but in her mind, adorable, moments of kindness toward one another. Shun always acted nonchalant but he always looked at those two strangely when they went from yelling at each other to working together to accomplish something. Julie was always jealous of how Dan could never be mad at Runo for long and how Runo could get away with practically everything with him. Even Marucho was baffled by their strange interactions when he was in their presence.

Ii probably wouldn't be long before Runo came back and Dan was forced to apologize countless times before she forgave him again like the many times before. But then again, she had never said that she didn't _care_ anymore. This was something new, and to be honest, it scared Dan. He had been used to Runo saying more rash albeit harsh things. How many times had he heard Runo say that she hated him, that she would gladly kill him and feed his body parts to some unfortunate dog somewhere? He groaned as he got up, and braced himself for the rest of the day.

The beginning of his day had been boring and sadly enough, Runo-less. He didn't even get his daily morning call from her to tell him that 'he better not be an asshole or she would be happy to make sure that he would never have little miniature Dan's running around anytime soon', which was oddly effective as it was scary. Telling himself not to worry, he busied himself with his boring but well-paid job.

By the time he had his lunch break, Dan was beginning to really worry. This had officially been the longest time he and Runo hadn't seen one another after some kind of dispute, other than that one time when they had fought about who was better at baseball. It lasted for exactly 13 hours and ended immediately when Dan had rang the doorbell to Runo's house with a sheepish smile and a baseball in his hand. He sighed, running a hand through his brown locks as he stared silently and frustratingly at the device in his hand.

"Why won't the damn phone ring?" He muttered to himself, although he knew that there was probably no answer to his question. He let out another sigh, absentmindedly glancing at his watch. Five minutes left before he had to get back to work. Suddenly, a loud noise and vibrating could be heard and felt in the room. Dan's eyes brightened a bit with the hope that Runo had finally decided to call him but the second he glanced at his phone, they dulled once again. The name did not flash that very name he had wanted it to. Instead, in computerized typing, was 'Alice' in black. He picked up.

"Hello?" His tired voice answered, immediately causing the girl on the other side of the line to worry.

"Hey Dan, how are you?" Alice asked him with that gentle voice of hers. She had heard about what happened from Runo herself, who wasn't doing so well herself. That is, if you considered throwing everything around in her apartment and yelling at whoever got close not well.

"Okay, I guess. So what's up?" Should she tell him that Runo wasn't okay? Should she tell him that he should probably prepare for the most horrible thing yet?

_Don't you dare tell him a thing, Alice. He deserves this treatment, that little bastard. Maybe it'll teach him a thing or two. Besides, I bet he's having loads of fun without me. _That small, fake smile Runo had given her along with those very words told her that she was hoping that he wasn't.

"Nothing much. Are you doing anything tonight?" Alice prayed that he wouldn't be. Who knows what would happen if she had to be the one to tell Runo that that a certain brown-haired man was at a crazy party or some club once again?

"I'm not sure yet…" Dan said uncertainly before hearing a sigh across the line. She was glad that his answer wasn't a straight out yes. Worried that he would be late, he checked his watch again.

"Shoot Alice, I gotta get back to work. My boss would kill me if I'm not in on time again." He said sheepishly before hearing a giggle and a quick goodbye. He hurried got up after he hung up and rushed back into his office.

-

He had no idea how he got there in the first place, he was already planning to spend his night at his apartment, sulking about his best friend's ignorance. What made him step foot into some local club again? He was about to head home again, sober and all, until he heard a voice that sounded so familiar. _Runo_. Had she decided to finally forgive him? Looking for those sparkling eyes and big smile, his grin immediately disappeared when he saw he realized that she was not alone this time. She was with some guy. He had blue-ish hair like Runo did and he seemed to be glaring at every guy who dared to even look at her the wrong way.

Dan felt a strange feeling overtake him, something he never felt before. Suddenly, he loathed the guy who currently was talking with his best friend, not caring about the fact that he hasn't even met the guy yet. (AN: I feel bad for the poor guy. Dan hasn't even gotten the chance to know him and he already hates him. XD) A low growl could be heard when he saw that Runo was laughing at something he said, her eyes carefree and sparkling.

When he saw the two of them leave, hand in hand, he felt something in his chest. It wasn't exactly the kind of pain he felt when he got a cut or broke a bone; it just felt like the place where his heart should be was burning up, almost painfully. Unconsciously, he clutched his chest, willing the hurt to go away. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he picked up his drink and for once in his life, drowned in his sorrows.

**Alright-y. I don't think that this was my best work ever but I think that I should let you guys decide. If you thought this was good enough, please leave a review and tell me. I don't think I'll continue this one if you guys say you don't like it. Thanks a lot for your patience!!!!!! ^^**

**~Melody 3~**


	4. AN: Bad News

I know I haven't updated in the longest of times, but there's this huge problem. My old computer crashed, taking my thousands of half-finished chapters and stories with it. I'm trying my best to get it fixed but there are no promises. I don't actually remember half of what I type so I need all your help. I need you guys to send me some ideas, what you thought was going to happen, whatever. It's been a long time since I first started writing and I'm forever grateful that my readers have stayed with me through all those rough times. I hope that you can all help me at some tough time like this. Whether it's through a private message, review, or even email, I'll be honored to have you all help me. My email can be found on my page. Thank you so much, everyone.

Lots of Love and Always,

Mel aka HappyBubbleLove


	5. I Don't Care : Part B

**Finally back with another chapter. School's almost out so I'll probably have more time to type new chapters. Guess what? I got a new laptop! :D That means no more sharing a computer with my brother. And my birthday's in 8 days! ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

When Dan woke up, he found himself in a familiar room, his room. He felt that stupid bubble of hope in his chest rising. Out of excitement, he rose quickly from his bed, causing his head to spin momentarily. Looking around, he found no sign of his blue-haired friend. His head instantly dropped. He cursed himself for thinking that she would come back to him. A knock echoed through the empty room. Dan tried to push back that fuzzy feeling again.

"Come in." He croaked out, wincing at the sound of his voice. He stared as the door opened and someone walked in.

"How are you feeling, Dan?" Alice asked him, holding a glass of water and some pills in her hand. He groaned, feeling terrible again. Runo hadn't forgiven him, she was still mad. And he had no idea how to fix everything.

"Like someone who just lost their best friend." He muttered, taking the water and medicine gratefully.

"I'm sorry." There wasn't really much that she could say to Dan.

"I want her back." He whimpered, laying back down again. The pain in his heart was back again.

"I know."

It had been over three weeks since Runo had last seen Dan. Every night, she would go to one of the clubs that Dan would usually go to and stay for a couple hours to watch for Dan. Even if she told him that she didn't care anymore, she most definitely did. She was worried about him every second, and often wondered if he was alright without her.

"He's not getting out of his house unless he's going to work." Alice had told her after the first week. Runo had asked her to visit Dan from time to time to make sure that he was at least making it through the day alright. "He won't talk to anyone. He barely speaks to me."

Even if she wouldn't ever dare admit it, she was really worried about him. Sure, he was a jerk and he treated her badly sometimes but he was still her best friend. Runo knew him better than anyone else. Dan normally wouldn't shut up, whether he was drunk or not. If he really wasn't saying much like Alice said he was, then there was really something wrong.

"Is he at least eating well? Did you go grocery shopping for him like I asked you to?" She questioned Alice, fiddling with her fingers.

"I made sure he had something to eat before I left." No matter how much Alice tried to reassure her, Runo still thought about him constantly.

She really had wanted to take a break form everything, even though it didn't seem to help in the end. She had even went clubbing with her cousin Ace for a night to try to have some fun. Obviously, that did not work.

_Maybe I should just go and check-up on him for a quick second. Just to make sure he's okay. _she tried to convince herself that this was a good idea. Nevertheless, she found herself in front of Dan's apartment at the middle of the night, contemplating on whether she should just turn back or open the door with the spare key she possessed.

Taking a deep breath, she put unlocked the door and walked through the door hesitantly. She was surprised to see that the living room lights were still on, giving off a faint brightness to the place. Looking around, she felt the uneasy feeling in her stomach slightly lessen. Everything seemed to be in place. There were no dirty clothes or plates in sight. She could see the floor without having to push anything aside.

She had been planning on just leaving the place now that she knew he was doing okay until she heard a loud bang, as if something was dropped onto the floor. After she heard the loud curse that followed the noise, she knew that she would be caught. There was no time for her to escape without being discovered. Instead, she braced herself.

Dan walked into the living room, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and the annoying red shirt that Runo had complained about often. He didn't notice her until a few seconds later and when their eyes met, he opened his mouth into a perfect 'o'. The two of them stood there, watching the other with dilated eyes until Runo decided to break the awkward silence.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Runo stated, suddenly finding the pattern on the coffee table interesting.

"Uhh.. I was actually just on my way to your house." Dan admitted, running a hand nervously through his hair. He and Runo rarely felt awkward around each other and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Mhm."

"Yeah, I wanted to go and, uh, talk to you about something."

"Cool."

"I wanted to tell you that I was, um, going to watch a movie tomorrow with my friends. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Runo smiled. She knew that this was as close to an apology that she was going to get.

"Of course I want to go, Danny Boy." She responded, moving close and ruffling his hair, even though he was taller than her. He was going to do something to try to change and she knew it. They both might still have to face their feelings about what had happened over the past month or so and go through a few more bumps along the road but for now, this was enough for both of them.

_Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care_

_That's the only way boys learn._

- I Don't Care, 2NE1


	6. AN: Gone

**Gone**

It doesn't matter how much you wish,

How much you want them to come back.

Traces of them are everywhere,

Their shadow haunts you wherever you go.

There's no point of hiding

Because they'll always find you in the end.

Despite the countless times

You cry to yourself to sleep at night

And the times that you just want to die

There's no point of hiding the truth.

Even if you wish on shooting stars

Or beg to the skies to send them back

It won't make a difference.

It's too late.

Nothing will ever change.

Even if you try to fool yourself,

With false but reassuring words.

They're not here anymore.

They will never be…

_They're already gone._

_- violinlover96_

**If you guys are wondering why I haven't written in such a long time, its because of some personal matters. For all of you that didn't know, the reason I took such a long break before, it was because my mom had learned that she had gotten cancer. It really hit our family hard and we had a hard time going through all the chemo treatments. We kept strong and kept on hoping that everything would be alright. But in the end, hope and faith weren't enough to keep my mom here. **

**My mom, my best friend and best teacher, passed away on August 12, 2010 at 6:40 in the morning. I know that its been a while since it happened and this post is really late but trust me, the hurt and pain is still the same as it was weeks ago. I apologize for keeping this from all of you for you have been there for me from the very start. I trust all of you with all of my heart and I believe that you deserve to know.**

**I have decided to extend my hiatus and for everyone that I'm beta'ing for and for all the people that were looking forward to a new chapter, I am so sorry. **

**Personally, I've grown to get sick of hearing things like "I'm so sorry." and "It'll get better eventually, I promise.". Its not your fault it happened and there's no way of telling that things with brighten up. I'm in my first year of high school and got accepted into the law program, which means honors classes and tons of work. I have a younger brother and a whole family to take care of from now on. I feel like I'm trapped and there's no way of escaping from this twisted world. **

**I will try my best to pick up the pieces and get back to working on my fanfic's as soon as I think that I am able too. I really feel bad for never updating but I hope that you can all understand.**

**For all of those that don't really care, I'm sorry for wasting your time. For the others that actually bothered to read this, I hope that you can understand and give me some time. **

**Always and Forever,**

**Melody**


End file.
